


Please don't go

by emh_loving



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Other, Vinny and Habit are just mentions, this is a vent 😳😳
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh_loving/pseuds/emh_loving
Kudos: 10





	Please don't go

Jeff spent most nights awake. The tortures from Habit wouldn't let him sleep, but that wasn't the only thing that kept him up so late. 

Jeff could only think of the times he's spent with Habit, that besides cruel and sadistic, it had it's soft sides. Jeff grabbed the bed sheet with tired eyes, reminiscing movie night, the soft and true talks, the feeling of his body next to him. He clenched his fist, still holding the sheet which held Habit's scent. 

Oh, but good things always come to an end. Despite a good, dependable toy, Habit still had another favorite. Vincent, a much bigger, rough, and lasting tool. Jeff became obsolete, he could feel Habit drifting away from him. 

But why? Was he not good enough? He was defiant, but submissive. Rough, but soft. The comparisons could go on forever. He didn't feel as if he was better or worse than Vinny, but he didn't understand what made Vincent a better toy than him. 

Oh, jealousy ran through his veins, or whatever copied such. He wasn't jealous of Vinny, he was jealous of the attention Habit gave him. It was his only desire, his only wish. Jeff didn't care about being hurt, all he wanted was for Habit to realize he is a good, dependable toy. 

But alas, No matter how much pain and torture from Habit he begged, he was getting bored of Jeff. Vinny was so much more entertaining anyways. 

Poor, poor Jeff. Now what keeps him awake is not the tortures, but what he could've done to make Habit stay. 

Poor Jeff laid in an endless forest, all by himself, crying and begging for Habit to come back one day. In a place where living and dying is an never-ending cycle, all he longed for was Habit's company. Sobbing echoes through the woods, as Jeff says:

"I promise you, I'm a good toy, you can chew me up and tear me down. You can rip my insides open and eat my flesh. You can hurt me however you want. You can wound me in ways you have never hurt anyone before. I'll even pretend I don't want you to hurt me if it makes it more fun for you. I can show you I'm the perfect toy. I'm your toy, forever yours. 

So. 

Come back.

Please."


End file.
